This invention relates to an inserter for inserting documents into envelopes, and more particularly to a tabletop inserter providing sheet accumulation.
Document inserting systems generally include a plurality of various stations that are each configured for a specific task. For instance, an inserter system typically includes at least one sheet feeding mechanism for supplying a sheet from a supply. Preferably an inserter system includes a collating mechanism located downstream of the sheet feeding mechanism that is functional to collate one or more sheets designated to be inserted into an envelope. A folding mechanism is usually located downstream of the collating mechanism and is operational to fold the sheet collation in a prescribed format. Examples of such folded formats include a z-fold, a c-fold, a half-fold, double-fold, etc. An insertion station is typically located downstream of the folding mechanism and is operational to insert the folded collation into a waiting open envelope.
Inserter systems are used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mailings where the contents of each mail item are directed to a particular addressee. Additionally, other organizations, such as direct mailers, use inserts for producing a large volume of generic mailings where the contents of each mail item are substantially identical for each addressee. Examples of such high volume inserter systems are the 8, 9 and 14 series inserter systems available from Pitney Bowes, Inc., Stamford, Conn.
However, inserter systems are not limited to such high volume applications as they also have considerable utility in lower volume applications, such as SOHO (small office/home office) applications. An example of such a SOHO inserter system is the tabletop 3 Series inserter system available from Pitney Bowes. This tabletop inserter system has been designed for implementation on an tabletop surface while providing many automated features and requiring little maintenance. In other words, it has been designed to be operated by an ordinary office worker with little or no training in operating inserter systems. Therefore, regarding the operation of such inserters, it is critical that they provide a small footprint so as to require as little space as possible.
A known difficulty associated with reducing the size of a tabletop inserter is doing so in such a manner while maintaining the features of larger sized inserters. One such important feature is an accumulator, which operates to accumulate seriatim fed sheets into accumulation groups having a predetermined number of sheets.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a tabletop inserter having a sheet accumulator.
Accordingly the present invention relates to an tabletop inserter system for inserting folded sheets into an envelope, which tabletop inserter system includes at least one sheet feeding station for feeding individual sheets. Further included is an accumulation station in communication with the at least one sheet feeding station having a curved paper path wherein individual sheets are fed into the curved paper path from the at least one sheet feeding station and are accumulated therewithin.
The accumulation station includes a pivotable collating gate movable between a first position providing a paper path between the at least one sheet feeding station and a first entrance end of the curved paper path and a second position providing a paper path between a second exit end of the curved paper path and the sheet folding station. The accumulation station further includes a pivotable accumulating gate mounted in proximity to the second exit end of the curved paper path, which accumulating gate is movable between a first position providing a closed end at the second end of the curved paper path for accumulating sheets in the curved paper path and a second position providing an open end at the second end of the curved paper path for a sheets that have accumulated within the curved paper path of the accumulation station.